More than a Promise
by Lunatr
Summary: He promised to return Sansa safe to her family and he was decided to do it even against his family. Jaime went to a crusade to keep his promise and find out he was more than glad to do it even with all the obstacles. Because while they were getting used to eachother, while they adapt to each other they also find out they care and need each other even that being hard to admit
1. Chapter 1

This story will happen before Sansa and Tyrion marriage and before the red wedding.

Ps.- Sorry for my bad English. I'm trying my best. Please leave comments to let me know what you think and to point some errors.

**Chapter 1:**

Jaime and Brianne have been traveling for a long time but they finally arrived into king's landing.

Jaime just wanted to see Cersei, he want to touch her and kiss her, he needed her more than anything and anyone.

He was able to pass for every guard and get in Cersei bedchamber. She was sitting on a coach touching some old stuff, she was wearing a red gown and her blond, perfect golden hair falling on her back.

Cersei! – he called and she recognize the voice immediately. She turn in his direction and saw Jaime. He was dirty and bad dressed but the thing that shock her the most was his right hand, or the missing of it.

She couldn't say a word but she run to hug him. He touches her face and she lean over her head to feel him better. They kiss and Jaime felt like is soul was full fit.

I'm missed you so much. The only thing that make survive all that, all this – He pointed at his right arm with his head but she refused to look. – was you. And the chance to kiss you again.

I miss you so much Jaime. I talk with father a lot. I tried to convince him to start a war to get you back. – she said

I'm here now. – he answer.

They kiss and cuddle for a while and she help him taking a bath just like when they were kids and he got hurt. Cersei already have asked one of her maids to take same clothes for Jaime and before she help him to get dress she took her own gown and lay down in her bed in front of Jaime who was already naked and excited.

He lay down on top of her and start to kiss her neck while she heavily breathed. He put himself inside of her and start to move. That was all he wanted for the time he was captive. Cersei looked only for his eyes, she refused to see the missing hand or the rest of the wounds, That eyes was the only thing that ensure her that he was Jaime. She will need some time to see the rest but the only thing that matter to her in that moment is that he went back to her.

Cersei scream with pleasure and they both finished almost the same time, he missed her touch and feeling her nails in his back but he understood. Maybe she was scared by his wounds, maybe she just didn't want to hurt him more.

He get dressed with a proper Lannister cloak and good leather boots and leave Cersei to go talk with his father on the tower of the hand.

Before he got there, he looked out of the window and saw a girl with two Lannister guard and a maid walking in the garden, her hair was red and very long and so he knew that was Sansa Stark, she looked very different from what he remembered in winterfell . As soon as he speak with his father, he was going to present Sansa and Brianne and help them preparing a safe journey back to Lady Catelyn Stark like he promised.

When he opened the door his father looked at him and walked in his direction, he put both of his hands on his son face.

I knew you would be back soon. You're my true heir. – Tywin said and looked at his son right arm realizind his hand was missing. – Remember what I told you? You need to become the men you're always meant to be. You were captive for a year and I expect you're stronger now Jaime.

I believe I'm father. But I need to talk to you about Sansa Stark. – Jaime said

Don't worry about her. I've a plan for her. – His father answer

Yes, I know but I need to make sure she returns safe to Lady Catelyn Stark. – Jaime said and his father looked away from him like he didn't want to listen.

Jaime, She is the heir of the North, I'm not letting her go. The road is danger for the girl.- The old man said trying to finish the conversation.

She'll be fine with Brianne. – Jaime said

That was the women who brought you here? You want to send a girl like Sansa Stark with another woman that look like a beast and expect they will be safe. Look what happen to you. – He pointed at his son missing hand.

Then send some of our men with them. - Jaime tried again.

No Jaime. The girl stays here. – Tywin said raising his voice.

I promised her mother that I would give her back. That was the deal. And I will fail because the younger Stark ran away and you only have Sansa Stark. – Jaime screamed at his father. He didn't want to break another promise.

Tyrion made that deal and he is not the hand anymore. Go rest and send your beastly friend back on the road. Without Sansa Stark. We'll talk better tomorrow because your sister made you Lord commander of the Kingsguard and I don't think you'll be fit for that place anymore. – Jaime leave the room angry at his father, he know he never liked him in the kingsguard and he would make anything to take him from there. But without that he have nothing and would be send away from Cersei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Jaime was walking back to his room, he just have dinner with all family including the king and the future queen Margaery Tyrell. His "nephew "was even more annoying now that he got the crown. He wanted to spend the night with Cersei but he needed to wait till everyone was sleeping.

He knew Brianne haven't leave king's Landing, She would never leave without Sansa so he needed to find a way to take that girl out without no one seeing. Maybe Tyrion could help.

He missed his room. All of his stuff were exactly where he left them. He didn't have many things but that make him feel like home, like Casterly Rock. He throw himself in the bed, he felt tired so he closed his eyes for a while.

He woke up because he listen some steps outside of his door. maybe that was Cersei he thought. He did not know how long have been sleeping but decide to open the door and look.

He didn't see anyone but when he follow the steps he saw a little part of a women gown turning left and disapeared to the stairs. He follow the girl and catch her against the wall covering her mouth. That was Sansa Stark, he realized she was not a girl anymore, she was a women. He let her go gently but making her stay still against the wall.

"Please, Please Sor. Wherever my mother and my traitor brother have done to you I've no part. I was Here. Please." – the girl talked in fear. He didn't understand her reaction.

"Calm down Child. I'm not going to hurt you. I promised that to your mother. And I promised I would bring you back to her."

"You want to take me back to my mother? You will take me to her?" – She talked with a lot of hope in her eyes.

"Yes. I mean, not me. Brianne will take you. I just need to find a way to do that because my father didn't allow you to go and I don't even asked the king." – he said

"Please don't, King Joffrey will kill… ahh … forgive me Sor. Who is Brianne?" - she asked

"Brianne is your mother… bodyguard. What's wrong with you girl? Why are you shaking? I've said I don't hurt you." – He was getting a little mad with the girl lack of sincerity.

"I'm sorry." - She looked down and before she could say anything else his brother appeared.

"Meeting the daughter of you captor, brother? Let the girl go sleep." – Tyrion speak. Jaime laugh and look back at Sansa.

"Good night Mylady. " – he said letting her go.

"Good night mylords." – Sansa said and walked as fast as she could for her room, she remembered when the hound find her almost in the same place and Tyrion save her too. She was glad no one asked her where she was but now that Jaime Lannister wanted to gave her back to her mother she didn't need to get out anymore to plan her escape with LittleFinger.

"I can't believe you not drunk little brother." – Jaime said laughing.

"Somethings change while you're gone but I still drinking more than you ever will.

"I believe that." – Jaime said. He missed Tyrion too.

"What where you doing with Sansa Stak? I thought you prefer blondes." – Tyrion said and Jaime gives him an angry look.

"I need to take her back to her to Lady Catelyn Stark. I've promised. You need to help me." –Tyrion looked at his brother, he couldn't believe Jaime just said that.

"Sure. I help you. She need to get out of here. She is not engaged to the king anymore and if he did what he did when he was to marry her, now he will do much worst." - Tyrion said

"What have he done with her? That's why she's always apologizing? Why Cersei didn't stop him?" – Jaime was afraid to ask directly if Sansa was still a maiden. He couldn't take her back to her mother dishonored.

"He have her beaten and have made her see her father head. He almost let her died in the middle of the crowd when they decide to revolt. Cersei hate the girl too, she had been very mean to her, but Sansa have grow very strong. I know most things for her maid." – Jaime was in shock. He had been captive and the treatment had been really bad but he is a grown men and Sansa is just a little girl.

"Would you help me taking her out of king's Landing? "– Jaime asked and Tyrion just say yes with his head. – "Come with me to my chamber, we need a plan." – Tyrion followed him, he wanted to help Sansa too.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks everyone for follow the story_

**Chapter 3:**

Everything was settle to get Sansa to Brianne and put them on the way to find Lady Catelyn. Jaime and Tyrion talked till late, so Jaime didn't met Cersei that night but he went to her chamber when by dawn but he found no one.

He just wanted to had Cersei on his arms again and be inside of her just like in the old days.

He walked for a while, maybe Cersei went outside to take some air.

Maybe she had been trying to find another safe place for they meetings, some place for them to be alone.

He came down the stairs and saw Cersei leaving a room.

\- "What were you doing there?" he asked

\- "Jaime?! I was talking with Lancel, he had some information for me."- She still not looking properly to Jaime. She still refuse to see his hand.

Jaime felt a little betrayed but he knew his sister always had spies. But yet, he just opened the door of Lancel Chamber.

\- "Hello Cousin." - Jaime said looking at the skinny blond men naked in front of him. He closed the door and started to walk away.

\- "Wait Jaime, please." – she said and He turned to her. – "That's some stuff a women must do for what she needs."

\- "Fuck Lancel? What the hell does he have that you need?" - Jaime felt so angry.

\- "He got me information. Some good stuff."

\- "You always wanted power. you love this game, you're always did, but ... seriously? Fuck Lancel? Does he even like women?" - Jaime asked

\- "You're all I want Jaime. You're all I've been waiting for. but now you come back without a hand." – She said

\- "I'm all you want but Lancel cock would do a great job too. At least he had two hand right? I really hope that information is worth." – he siad

-" Please Jaime, not you, I've been attacked by everyone. The information was much needed for the future of this family. Did you know that the woman that brought you her still in the town?" - Jaime heart stop for a second. –" If she take the Stark girl and run away we lose the only safety we have. The wolves will have nothing to lose and will come here, kill our son's and take everything that is mine… ours" - she said

\- "She is a child, Cersei. They will not stop the war just because of a girl."- He said trying to take that idea out of her mind.

\- "You don't know what a mother can do for her children." – She said in return

-" Maybe I don't."- He lied; he knew exactly what Lady Catelyn would do. – "But nothing justify what you have done."

Jaime turned his back to his sister and walked away while Cersei watch, she was closing her hands with angry but didn't say anything while Jaime disappeared in the castle.

Jaime walked as fast as he could to meet Tyrion. He broke into his little brother chamber without knocking and he found Tyrion lying with some women.

\- "What in the seven hells you're doing here? didn't anyone teach you to knock? We could be doing stuff." - the dwarf said

\- "As if I never caught you in awkward situations before. The girl need to leave tonight. we don't have much time so I propose you to get up and start to make thing while I go met Brianne to tell her the plan." – Jaime said fast

\- "tonight? why?" - Tyrion said while got up from his bed totally naked but not embarrassed at all.

\- "Cersei I hurt her if we don't…"- he stoped and look for the women who still on the bed. – "You're Lady Sansa handmaiden!... Get her things ready. just one or two dresses and a cloak."

While Tyrion arranged Sansa escape, Jaime meet Brienne and Shae run up to tell Sansa what was going on.

\- "Do you think I can trust him?" - Sansa asked while Shae helped her dressing.

-" I believe you can. But you don't have many choices. Is better than run away with littlefinger." - Shae said

-" But Sor Jaime is not going with me and I don't know that Brienne." – The young girl said

-" She is a women who work for your mother. She bring him here alive, she will do the same with you." – She said bringing some comfort to Sansa.

\- "I just wanna get out of here and away from Joffrey."- Her eyes were filled with hope.

\- "You can't take many clothes. I will put 2 dresses on a bag. You can't take one of those heavy suitcases. Lord Tyrion will find you a dark cloak so you can get out of King's Landing without being notice." – Shae said

\- "Thank you for everything Shae. I'll miss you." - Sansa was being sincere. Shae had helped her so much.

Things where all settle. Jaime was waiting with Brienne in the dark. Sansa would leave in a carriage he had prepare with food and some comfort things for the girl. He and Brienne would lead the carriage out of kingslanding. He had his horse ready and some of his stuff in a small bag, he didn't need much and he wanted to get out of there. He was going to get Lady Sansa to her mother safety and then he would go for Casterly Rock.

"What's that horse for?" – Tyrion ask walking in his direction with Shae and Sansa.

"I'm going with them." – Jaime answer.

"But you just return." - the dwarf said. Jaime looked at Brienne and realize she already had presented herself to Sansa.

"And is already time for me to leave." – He said.

"If that's what you want. I wish you well brother." – Jaime kneeled and hug his brother, he always loved his little brother.

They departed that night, from kingslanding Jaime carried a heavy golden hand made to replace his and a hate for his sister, he loved her all his life, he had been faithful to her but she was never faithful to him.

They spend 5 days on the way, some parts of the night Jaime lead the carriage while Brienne rest and she did the same while he rest. None of them would let Sansa take the carriage. Jaime kept silence most of the way while Brienne told Sansa how she met her mother and me.

"We should stop for a while. We don't stop for a long time now." – Brienne say.

"Fine. We stop there and we can make a fire. Just get some proper rest." – He look at Sansa, the girl looked tired, she was a lad,y she was not made for that kind of situation.

Jaime jump out of his horse and walked around the carriage to help Sansa then he remembered he only had one hand. He grabbed her with his left arm making their bodies get closer then he wanted. He noticed the girl shivered and push him away before start to walk.

He thought she was disgusted of him too; he was just an old man with only one hand so he pretend nothing happen and worked in a fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this one is really short. **

**Chapter 4**

They set a camp. The fire was burning bright and they were sitting around it eating.

You have been very silence. Doesn't look like you. – Brienne said and 4 eyes stare at Jaime.

Not in a mood to talk. – he answer.

I've noticed. – Brienne said. Jaime wasn't talking much and Sansa was afraid of him, afraid she would say something that made him mad so she never talked with him. Brienne was feeling lonely.

Can you do watch now? I need to rest. - He said. Both Jaime and Sansa fell asleep while Brienne watch for any danger.

They were not sure how long they had been there when Brienne kicked Jaime.

Wake up. I hear horses. - She was already with her sword in hands. Jaime did the same but he had no time to train his left hand.

What's happening? - Sansa asked but in return only get a look from Jaime.

If they're too many you just get Lady Sansa and make sure she arrives safe. – Brienne whisper to Jaime. He didn't answer. He couldn't leave her there but he may not had another choice and by herself she would be able to escape easily.

Sansa was hiding behind Jaime when the man arrived.

Look what we got here. The news that you had being gone with the Stark bitch had been running around, Kingslayer. Wait…Is that a woman? – he pointed to Brienne but no one answer. – How much do you think your father will pay for you?

Nothing. Just go your way and we will go ours. – Jaime said.

Or what? The big beast will kill us all? – 3 more man jump of their horses. They were 5 but two of them were far behind.

Just let us go. No one will get anything from this argument. No one needs to get hurt. – Brienne say.

Bitch. We can win a lot from this. I will get the kingslayer back to his father and get a lot of coins for it and that red head girl… I will fuck her till dawn. Maybe I'll fuck you too after her. – the man said

Get your horse and take her away. – Brienne say just in time. The men in front of her started a fight.

She killed 2 men while Jaime get in the horse pulling Sansa to sit in from of him. The horse run for miles till they didn't hear any noise. Sansa was crying, it annoyed him, made him angry. He just left his friend behind because he couldn't fight anymore and he was not sure he would be able to take her there safe with people after them. He felt useless, less than a man.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jaime POV**

We shouldn't have left her. – She said crying. the horse kept walking to a small village. Before we stopped I looked down at her.

You stop cry and stop shivering. If we had not get out of there we would be all dead. – I said and She just cleans her eyes and say yes with her head.

I looked around the village and decide to stay away from it. I would ride all night but we needed to get away from there, it didn't look a safe place and it had a lot of people that would recognize us.

The damn girl kept shivering as I realize that might be cold mixed with fear of me. I didn't know what was wrong with her but I just couldn't wait till we find her mother to get rid of her. We had been riding for almost two days, I needed to sleep but I couldn't count with her to watch or fight or even run if we had to.

It's starting to rain. – She said after almost a day without a word.

We might be close to another village. We'll find a place to stay for the night. – I said trying to look at her, she looked tired and in pain. I knew what it was; she was not use to ride a horse for that long. – You can lean on me to rest, it will help with the pain in your back.

I'm fine Ser. – She said almost whispering not even looking at me.

The rain gets worst and the horse was tired of our height with all the wet clothes. Her dress was completely wet and she got her lips purple. It was time to stop. I saw a house, it was isolated enough so I decided to stop.

You stay here. I will talk with the owners. – I said helping her get down and leading her closer to a wall.

I got inside the house and saw a men, he was just a farmer. He stared at him, he was scared but then he spoke.

You need something ser?

Yes. Actually I need a room. For two. I can pay well for it. – I said

I… We… our rooms are not… good. For someone like you …Ser. - He said

It's raining and my horse need to rest for the night. Do you think I want a bed with silk sheets? I just need a place to stay. –I said and A women appear in the door. she was also old, like the man.

You can stay in the back room. Is not cleaned but I can put some sheets there and light a fire. - The woman said looking scared.

Thank you then. – I pulled a bag with some coins and took 5 giving it to the men.

For the room and the horse. - I took two more coins. – For the silence.

I walked outside with the man that grabbed the horse from Sansa looking at me after recognize her. He must think I had rapped her or something. She was holding her arms around her body and I just hoped she wasn't getting sick. She was already a burden if she get sick it would be a hell.

The woman lead us to our room and leave closing the door, she had light a fire and put some food in the table. They were good people I was lucky.

We are going to sleep here? Both of us? - She asked

Yes. Don't worry I sleep on the floor. Is just in case we had to run.- I said trying to calm her down.

Oh. Ok. – she said getting closer to the fire. I started to take my clothes off to put them there to dry. She avoided look at me.

Take your clothes girl. You can't sleep in that. They need to dry. – I said making her blush.

I'm… I'm fine. – She said

Just do what I told you. – I almost scream. She looked at me scared and started to unbutton her dress. All her clothes where wet, even the ones she wear underneath . I search for some dry clothes on my bag but all I could find was a shirt. I didn't care, I'll sleep naked.

Take all of them Lady Sansa. You'll get sick if you keep them. - I said

I got nothing else to wear and… - She looked nervous then I finally understood why.

I'll not rape you girl and I've see many woman naked… don't worry I'm not interested. Now take it or I'll go there and take it myself. - I treat her.

She started to take all her clothes and put them closer to the fire. She was all naked holding her arms around her girl parts. She realizes I was looking for too long but I didn't take my eyes of her. She had scars all over her body, one big in her legs and a few on her belly. I got closer to her. She looked even more scared trying not to look at my cock.

How did this happen? - I pointed to one of her scars.

I fall, Ser. – I looked at her; it didn't need a genius to figure that she was lying.

Fall? You want me to believe that? What happen? – I asked raising my voice.

The king… I mean … one of the kingsguard. –She said ashamed. I took the arm that was covering her breasts to get a better look at her scar. She was crying but I didn't care. I felt so much hate for that stupid kid and his guards.

Joffrey get you beat up? – I asked and She said yes with her head while I watch all her body counting the scars. I lift up one of her breasts to see her scar. she had nice soft skin. One of her scars was behind her breast to her side, I turned her around to see more scars on her back, she was shivering at my touch but I needed to see them all to feed the anger for joffrey and Cersei.

Here girl. Dress my shirt and go to bed. - I said giving her the only dry thing I found.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jaime POV**

I lay down in the floor with just a blanket. I would be fine there but my mind couldn't stop thinking. All this anger was killing my soul, I loved Cersei but now, all I wanted was to kill her, she let her disgusting son beat a defenseless girl.

Sansa wasn't sleeping either. I could hear her crying and her teeth beating.

Stop that. I can't sleep if you keep doing all that noise with your teeth. - I scream

I'm sorry Ser. – she said not too loud like she was in fear again.

Stop with the Ser. Is Jaime. – I said, I was no ser.

Jaime. - She repeat my name.

She stop beating her teeth but I could still hear her shivering. Probably cold. I was cold so she might had too. I get up and walked to the bed, she was lying in the middle.

Give me some space. – I order. She looked at me scared but move to one side. I lay down by her side and put my arm around her dragging her body closer to mine so she could get warm. All her body stay tense, cold and very straight.

Relax girl. I told you I'm not going to rape you or anything. I'm not interested. Now try to get some sleep. – I said and it was true. At least I thought it was.

After a few minutes I felt some of her muscles relaxing under my hand, she had her face hiding in my chest but I could feel she was awake. I didn't know what Joffrey had done with this girl but it was bad, she is broken.

I fell asleep after a while, her warm body was providing me some comfort too.

Suddenly I opened my eyes and saw Cersei, she didn't say anything, just cover my mouth with her hand and took her dress of, she climbed on top of me and we kissed, it was getting so intense that I lost all control, my hands grabbed her thighs and I lay her over the bed putting myself inside of her. _She was so beautiful. I was on top of her and our bodies where already suet and we were beathing fast. I kissed her lips while moving inside of her, while she moan my name, I kissed her over and over again to silence the moans, nobody could find us. I could feel her hands on my back, on my face and hair, her big blue eyes where getting more and more alive while we moved in that damn bed. Something was wrong I could tell but I didn't care, I grabbed her breast with one hand while I use the other one to touch her face, her white milky skin whit her cheeks innocently blushed where driving me crazy, she was so soft that I wanted to taste it. I got closer to her neck to kiss her, that made her laugh while my hand run in her hair. I stop kissing her neck and looked at my hand full of red hairs, I look to her face again and there she was, no longer Cersei, maybe it was never Cersei, just Sansa. But I didn't have Cersei, I couldn't have Sansa and I no longer had a hand._

So I woke up

Are you feeling ok? – I felt a hand on my arm while a soft voice speak.

What? – I asked and looked at her. Sansa was there. It had being all a dream.

You were saying something I didn't understood and moving a lot. Was it a nightmare? - She asked.

Sorry girl. Yes you can say it was a nightmare. – I said looking right into her eyes, it was the same eyes from my dream; I dare to touch her hair with my left hand to see how it fell from my hand. How in the seven hells I dreamt about fucking the stark girl?

Just sleep, ok Sansa? We have a long journey tomorrow. – I said staring at her.

Ok. Have a good night. – She said making some distance between our bodies, it was better that way I didn't know what was wrong with me and I don't want to break another promise.

I woke up early, she still sleeping so I got dressed before get closer to her to wake her up. She was really pretty, looked like her mother but much kinder and innocent, lady Catelyn was a broken women although a very strong one.

Lady Sansa. Is time for us to go. – I said knelt by her side of the bed. Her eyes opened but she close them again. – We need to go. We need to get you to your mother. Let's go.

It still soon. – she whispered but didn't open her eyes.

The sooner we leave the sooner you'll be with your family. – I use my left hand to reach her shoulder to wake her up for good but when I touch her she jumped away from me staying almost in the middle of the bed staring at me. What in the seven hells have I done now? When she is sleeping she is a beautiful woman but as soon as she open her eyes became so annoying. – Just get dressed and met me in that kitchen. – I said mad and walked away.

I went to the kitchen and the old men looked at me. It was food on the table so he made a gesture for me to sit.

Thank you for the shelter. I hope you keep your mouth shut about us. – I said

What are you going to do with the poor girl? – The man dare to ask in fear.

Take her to her mother. – I answer

The Starks are going to the towers. They're going to wed lord Edmund with one of the Frey girls. There is food and water for your journey. – I looked at him thankful for the information.

Thank you gentle Ser. – Sansa said walking thru the door.

Thank you. We will leave now girl. Grab a piece of bread to eat on the way.

She did what I told her and we left in my horse. I was hoping we could reach the towers in 3 days if everything went well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Jaime POV**

Can we stop? – She asked.

No.

But we have being riding for the entire day and is really dark. – She was scared I could tell. It was dark and we were in the middle of nowhere trying to avoid the kingsroad.

We stopped two hours ago. We will ride for the night and rest a couple hours in the morning. We can't lose time.

I'm just so tired. Can't we find a house to stay like last night? – she asked

NO. I'm tired too but we have to keep going. Just lean on me and try to rest. – She shakes when I say that. She try not to touch me and she kept her distance for a while till she gave up to the tiredness as she lean on me to rest. Her weight made some pressure in my chest that made me feel tired but I needed to keep going.

We ride all night and part of the morning, I was exhausted and I believed she was too. I stopped the horse and helped her getting down, somehow she already had adapted herself to my missing hand and every time I need to pull her up or down from the horse she leaned all her weight on my left side. I was thankful for that, she spared me the shame to explain how useless I really am. In fact I was afraid I had to confront whit someone and not be able to protect her, and somehow I believed she knew that.

I will lie down for a while but I'll stay awake. The horse also need to rest. You can sleep if you want.

I lie down closer to a tree and Sansa sit in another one pulling her knees into her chest. All my body hurt but I got no much time to rest, maybe an hour, it was not safe to be there it was too expose. I needed to find a shelter for the night. I needed a bed.

Sansa POV

I couldn't believe I was here, in this situation. I didn't escape whit the houd because I was too scared then I was too scared to run away with littlefinger and now I only escaped because I was tired of being there, I trusted lord Tyrion and when they told me it was a woman that was going to lead me to my mother that made me feel better even if I didn't know her, she worked for my mother. But now I was only with Jaime Lanister, lost in the woods. I'm afraid of him, I'm afraid of the others and I'm tired. I didn't know if he was sleeping or not, he told me he wouldn't sleep but he was too tired, maybe I should keep guard at least I could scream if someone approaches.

We had being there for an hour I believed when he got up. He looked at me and pointed for the horse, I knew it was time to go. He try to be nice sometimes but other times he was just too scaring. I walk to him but he haven't got up in the horse to pull me up like we use to do, he was searching for something to gave to the horse, I was distracted looking at that, so distracted that I felt scared when he walk in my direction. I gave a few steps back and then I looked at him, he was just trying to give me an apple. I took the apple from his hand but he still staring at me. In some fast movement he walked in my direction grabbing my arm.

**Jaime POV**

I was so annoyed by her reaction. I grabbed her arm and she closed her eyes turning her face down like she was getting ready for a slap. She was scared.

What is wrong with you girl?

Nothing I'm sorry. – She looked at me breathing fast.

Nothing? – I say maybe too loud but I was angry. – I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. Why can't you trust me? I've taken you here and we had shared a bed the night before this one. Did I rape you? Did I touch you? Did I beat you? Tell me. – She said no with her head while some tears troop in her face. – Tell me then.

You're a Lanister and a guard for the king.

Does that make me a bad man? –I ask but She didn't say anything. – I'm not Joffrey.

I know. I'm sorry. Is juts… - She stopped and look me in the eyes. – Please don't make me say it please.

No. I want to know. You don't need to be afraid of talking. – I said. She looked at me, this time it was different.

Like my father? He speak and your family get him killed. Joffrey made me look at my father's head, he beat me in front of all court to show my brother he was a traitor, your sister terrorized me every time she speak. I'm afraid you will do the same. – she stop even more scared. – Oh no… please forgive me, pretend I didn't say anything please.

Is fine girl. Just… is fine. I'm sorry I didn't knew that. I promised I would protect you and I will. Joffrey is less than a worm, he will never hurt you again, neither my sister. – I felt even more disgusted of Cersei. She had much more condition than I will we where captive but I'm a grown man and she is just a girl, now I understood what Tryion say about she grown stronger.

Can we go? – she asked almost in a whisper.

Yes we can go. – I jumped in the horse and pulled her up, she lean on me without saying anything and kept crying in silence for a while.

We ride for long time before we see a small village, it was getting dark so I decide to stop there. I looked around and get into a house to rent a chamber for us, sansa had her cape on covering her head that will help with the rumors so I try to hide my golden hand.

Good night Ser. – A woman with long dark hair said.

Good night. I need a chamber for me and …my wife. – Sansa moved weird when I said that but we needed to keep a low profile.

Sure. Follow me. So are you two leading for the wedding?

Yes. – Sansa said being extremely nice for the lady.

Is going to be an amazing wedding for sure, Lord Frey like to make thing big.

Sure he does. - I said remembering that I also decline one of his daughters back in the time my father try to wed me.

Do you have children? – The woman asked. She talked a lot and I didn't like the questions.

Why does it matter? – I said scaring the woman.

I'm sorry my lord. Is just… you have a very beautiful young wife I'm sure she will grant you with beautiful heirs. –I didn't need to look at Sansa to be sure she was embarrassed with all that talking. We stop in front of a door that she opened leading us inside. - Have a good night. If you need something please let us now. – She said smiling at Sansa.

Sansa looked around and sit in a corner of the bed looking at nowhere. I needed to sleep and I was sure she was tired too I could see but it also looked like she wanted to say something.

Just speak. – I said. She looked at me whit that big eyes while I was taking my clothes but then she looked at her hands on her lap.

Thank you. For… everything you have done. I… - She looked at me again but didn't say anything.

Speak.- I say walking in her direction and sitting by her side, she wasn't afraid this time.

When we lost Brienne… I thought you were going to hurt me to revenge everything my family had done to you. I'm sorry for that and for your hand. – She looked at me, her heart might be racing because she was breathing weird.

It is not your fault and the hand… it was not your family. Just go have some sleep ok? – I said looking at her eyes just to realize she was tired too.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jaime POV**

Sansa took her dress and went to the bed, I did the same this time only wearing my pants. She moved her body far away from mine and I didn't say anything. We were both lying there awake looking at the ceiling but then she turned her back on me. Maybe I should sleep on the floor but I was too tired, I really needed a bed and so did she, but for some reason I couldn't sleep. She moved her hand thru her shoulder, probably in pain.

Does it hurt? - I ask

All my back hurt.

You not used to ride, is normal. – I said trying to be nice.

I know. I hope this go away fast. – She said not looking at me even once.

It doesn't, but rest will help.

Oh. – I laugh with her innocent sadness and use my left good hand to touch her back, she shivered at first but then she might had realize I was trying to relive her pain, I massage her back for a while but then I just laid my hand on her hip and got closer to her. I rest my weight on my right elbow so I could look at her face.

I think I should apologize for everything my family had done to your family too. I hope that having you back in your family will avoid any more lost. I'm tired of all this war.

What are you going to do after you left me with my family? – I was not expecting that, she was worried about me.

Going to Casterly Rock or some other place. You're not the only one who hate kingslanding.

I don't want Joffrey to hurt you. Please be careful. – She said and I realize that I was moving my hand from her hip to her tight and I didn't even know why.

I will. – I said moving away from her as much as I could.

It take me a while looking at the ceiling but finally I fell a sleeping.

_And there she was again, Cersei, the tower was cold but we where both suet, I got her in her hand and knees while I penetrate her from behind. I was holding her for the hips pulling her faster against me, I looked at the window and it was nothing there, it should be something there, I know. She whispered my name and I drive my hand along her back touching her long blond hair, I was almost over, I wanted to see her face, I wanted to kiss her so I embrace my hands into her hair to pull her to me. Her red hair was entangled in my fingers and when I pull her closer it was no longer Cersei, it was Sansa. She was breathing heavily, tired and suet, she screamed with a smile while I struck her a few more times before our bodies fell side by side, A wave of happiness hit my entire body when she touch my chest and smile "we have to control our son, Joffrey " , I looked at her, worried about what she just said and there was Cersei again. I woke up with my heart racing._

What happen? – She asked looking at me. I looked at her questioning if that was really a dream. She was only hearing some kind of night gown and I could see most part of her breasts, the line that went from there to her neck looked suddenly very appetizing. I realized then that I was feeling lust for other woman that was not Cersei.

Nothing sorry. Go back to sleep. – She laid down but I still sit in bed.

Was it another nightmare?

Another nightmare? – I asked trying to understand where she was going with that talking.

Like the other night. I'm sorry, I know is none of my business. Sometimes I have them too. – I looked at her. She was just a child but she was trying to care about me even after everything my family had put her thru. I needed to stop being mean and look out for my manners around her, she didn't deserve my moodiness after what she told me and I didn't want her to be afraid of me anymore. I'm tired to fight.

Really? What you use to dream about? - I ask lying by her side.

My father being… you know. Sometimes I dream about Arya and my other brothers but mostly Arya.

You liked her most? – I asked trying to remember wish one was Arya.

Oh Gods no. She hated me most of the times. Always finding a way to make me going mad. But I don't see her since my father dead and I keep wander if she is dead or alive.

Maybe she is alive in the north. - I said not believing that would be possible.

Maybe. I hope so. She knew how to fight, she could protect herself, not like me.- She looked sad, I felt the urge to hug her but feel her body close to mine in the state of mind I'm right now may be dangerous. I know all that desire was caused by all the hate I had for Cersei.

You're very strong too. You had handled a lot back in kings landing. – I said.

Yeah. Joffrey…. So what were you dreaming about? – Oh shit, she asked me that, I couldn't answer that, what would I say… I dreamt I was fucking you… no… that can't happen.

Nothing important. Let try to sleep. – I said trying to end the subject.

Was it about your hand? I'm sorry… is just…. You never take it out, not even to sleep. - I looked at her for a long time before answer.

I take it to bath. – I laugh.- I don't need to take it and you would be scared to dead if you see it and I promise your mother I would take you there alive. Now sleep. - She looked at me like she wanted to say something but then she closed her eyes to sleep. I looked at her for a while knowing that she was not sleeping yet and probably could feel my eyes over her but I didn't care.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sansa POV**

I wanted to hate him so bad but I felt safe when he was close. It was wrong to sleep with a man like that but no one needed to know, tomorrow I will be with my mother, my family.

I closed my eyes uncomfortably with the conversation. I could hear his deep breathing, I started to think that maybe he was broken too, I spend a lot of time scared that he might cut my hand for revenge or something like that but now I realize he is not seeking revenge or power, he is running away.

In the morning we got dressed and I watch him while he paid for the room and the horse keeping. I picked my things and we ride for the entire day. I felt my heart racing and he knew that.

\- - "Just calm down."

\- - " I'm calm." – i I said and He laugh in my face.

\- - " I can feel you nervous movements." – I didn't realize I was moving but maybe he was right.

\- -"I'm sorry. I will stop. I'll try."

\- -" Is fine don't worry." – he stop the horse. –" Look… that's the twins. We may arrive in the night but if I know Lord Frey the ceremony will be long."

\- -" I can't believe I'm finally free. Or almost." – I try hard not to cry and I realize his eyes were on me.

We ride for hours, he try to ride faster. When we arrive there some of people where leaving with the bride and groom for the bedding ceremony. That was a disgusting habit. I get out of the horse and run for the door that closed behind me, Jaime stay outside with the horse but I couldn't wait to tell my mother that he had helped me.

Rob was in front of what I assume to be Lord Fray, mother was sit and she didn't even looked at me. A song begins to play, that was rains of castamere.

\- -"Rob." – My mother screamed but then everything went crazy. My mother was hit by an arrow. And a woman in a table was stabbed, maybe that was Rob wife.

\- -" NOOOOO." - I scream. I try to run in her direction but two men look at me and walked in my direction.

\- -" Sansa get out. Sansa RUN." – I wanted to do what she told me butI couldn't move. The men were getting closer, they took their swords, they were going to kill me and I was fine with that. I'm going to die with my family. I stood still crying, I couldn't listen anything anymore but then something throw me back. I saw Jaime fighting the men in front of me, he kept fighting with is left hand while use the other one to keep me close. He killed both men and we started to walk in my mother direction but she made a gesture for him to stop.

\- -"Take her away. Get her out of here. "– She screamed and I felt his arm surrounding my waist and pulling me to the door. His arm was steamily strong even without the hand.

He pulled me up in the horse and rode as fast as he could. I could barely see with all the tear but then I realize that was his family fault, once again his family had hurt mine.

It was almost dawn, we rode all night and I was furious.

\- -"Sansa…"- He was going to speak after all that hours but I stop him.

\- - " NO. Just… no." – I hated him once again so I jumped from the horse. I didn't want to be close to him but when I hit the floor I realize it had been a terrible idea cause I hit the floor really hard and my cape almost asphyxiated me.

\- -" Sansa." –He stop the horse and run to me. knelt by my side.- "What went thru your mind to do that?" – I got up as fast as I could. My arm and leg hurt so bad.

\- -" I'll walk." – I said

\- -" You will walk? Walk? We need to get away as fast as we can. They are probably looking for us." – He grad my arm but I try to fight him. He was angry, I could see but I was angry too.

\- -" Let me go. It was all your family again. I trusted you… "- He gave to steps in my direction furious but I slap him. I regret immediately cause it made him even more angry.

\- -"You think it is my fault? I didn't know about this. They're looking for me everywhere because I try to bring you safe here. You can slap me as much as you want but I'm going to take you away from here now." – He scream

\- -"No… I don't want to go." – My voice was really low now. – "I want to die too."

\- -" I know you want but you can't die." – He grab my arm again and I fight him away once and once again till my eyes filled with tears and he put his arms around mine. I couldn't move anymore so I gave up.


End file.
